Wally
by sam the deadly nightshade
Summary: Our fallen hero
1. Wally

"Wally." A name whispered into the wind. A blond sobbed as she stared out the window of her apartment, it was so lonely and empty without his laughter filling it's every nook and cranny. She held the one thing left that helped ease the pain, their dog. Her tears staining the gray white of his fur as tears streamed from stormy blue eyes. She was going to miss how he always made her laugh, the vibrant red of his hair that only he seemed to possess. She was going to miss most of all his brilliant green eyes, so full of life and joy all the time but could turn so serious in a second when one of his friends was in danger. She felt so stupid not spending enough time with her beautiful speedster. A chocked sob made its way from her throat and she whispered again into the still apartment

"Wally." His name echoed through the apartment in bludhaven. A black haired boy- no man stood at the counter tears in his cerulean eyes. He stared at an old picture of him and Wally, and growled throwing it against the wall listening to the glass shatter and the frame crack before throwing his fist into the wall. He pounded his fist into the dry plaster of the wall cracking it under his fist before falling to the floor sobbing holding his head in his hands. His best friend was dead, gone like his parents like his brother. He felt cursed, all of the people he cares about die. And he shouted his name

"Wally." A name falling flat in the open kitchen, a green skin girl sadly pulling to many batches of cookies out of the oven. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she stared at the cookies surrounding her, she'd cooked enough for three speedsters. And she leaned against the counter shoulders shaking as she cried missing the speedster that had always made her laugh with his cheesy pick-up lines and clumsiness, and how ridiculously oblivious he could be sometimes. She sobbed harder falling to the floor and leaning against the cabinet. And she spoke again

"Wally." The name echoes in the living room as an older couple stares sadly at the picture in their hands. Tears fall quickly down the womans face as she leans into her husband for support, he holds her head close into chest trying to comfort her through his own greif. Their son their only child was dead, gone. Lost to save the world he died a hero but no one would ever know. They stared at the picture of his highschool graduation him in his robes grinning like a maniac holding his diploma triumphantly, and arm around a happy blond girl his mother and father standing proudly behind him. Whispered in such pain into the still air

"Wally." The name falling flat in the midst of the memorial ground. The red head stared at the hologram, it stood prudly next to the others. Fallen heroes true and proud, solom in their protection of their still living friends. He signed looking down at the yellow and red uniform that made him feel like a fraud. He had failed, he came back to save the world and save his grandfather, but he had caused his cousins death. Blue eyes leaked tears as he shook slightly with silent sobs. And no one knew he wasn't wally, that's what killed him, no one _f****ing knew _that his cousin had died a hero, they all thought he was just wally, well the rouges knew they knew he wasn't the laughing teenager they had always fought, but the public they all thought he was the original. And it killed him inside. He muttered his name again into the air

"Wally." The voice barley registered over the sobs filling the room. A red head leaned heavily on her husband tear streaming down her face. The blond, her husband was numb. He sat staring blankly at the picture in his hands a single tear slipping down his face from shining green eyes. He couldn't believe the kid was gone. He felt like a failure Wally was his partner and he failed him, let him die. He knew he should feel awful and heartbroken but he was numb. The kid was never gonna meet his cousins or realize his full potential and marry Artemis. He spoke again still not believing into the sob filled air

"Wally." His name echoed through the gym, accompanied by the sounds of fists hitting the solid mass of the punching bag again and again. The tall black haired teen growled in frustration taking his fury out on the helpless punching bag. His blue eyes held pain and tears; his black hair was plastered to his head in sweat from the hours of anger being released on the equipment. He felt so useless one of his best and oldest friends was gone and there was nothing he did to save him. It hurt; it hurt more than when superman rejected him time and time again. As the last punching back broke open and flew into the wall the dark haired boy who would never grow up fell to his knees the tears finally coming as he sobbed. Thinking of the red haired speedster who helped break him out of the pod and the lab over five years ago he spoke the name out loud once again

"Wally." the name sounded so loud in the white expanse that he stood in. the red head turned from the view of his family mourning his loss to see a looming figure a hand outstretched beckoning him to take it and come with him to the paradise that awaited the hero. The red head looked back over his shoulder to see his friends-no family the blond standing wiping the tears from her eyes and fitting the tiger like mask onto her face before calmly leaping out the window into the still night. The black haired man stood and swept the pieces of the shattered picture off the floor replacing the mask onto his face and leaving his apartment to protect his city. The green skinned red haired girl picked herself up off the floor and wiped away her tears, smiling and offering cookies to the teens that walked into the kitchen drawn by the enticing smell. The older couple standing sad smiles playing on their faces as they replaced his picture and moved to their bedroom to get some well-deserved rest. The Red head pulling the yellow and red cowl over his head and back onto his face blue eyes shining with light before speeding off to fight crime with his grandfather. The blond man standing giving his wife a comforting hug as she stood alongside him, he kissed her forehead lovingly and placing a proud hand on her small baby bump and he pulled the red cowl onto his head covering the green eyes and blond hair before racing out the door. The black haired teenager stood from the cold floor the tears quickly wiped away he lifted the ruined punching bags from the floor cleaning the sand away and leaving the gym as it darkened. The red head watched knowing that his family would be okay and he wouldn't be needed for a long while, smiling he took the dark figures hand and went to the peace he deserved. And finally echoed into the wind for the final time

"Wally."

_He is not dead because heroes never truly die, the live on in our hearts our minds and our memories. Every time they return to our thoughts they live, every time their names fall from our lips they live, and every time we remember their brave acts and happy times they live on within us. Wally, Aya, Tula, Kent, Damian, and all the heroes we lost you will be remembered because we love you and you were-no are heroes. _


	2. Wally(with Kaldurs reaction)

"Wally." A name whispered into the wind. A blond sobbed as she stared out the window of her apartment, it was so lonely and empty without his laughter filling it's every nook and cranny. She held the one thing left that helped ease the pain, their dog. Her tears staining the gray white of his fur as tears streamed from stormy blue eyes. She was going to miss how he always made her laugh, the vibrant red of his hair that only he seemed to possess. She was going to miss most of all his brilliant green eyes, so full of life and joy all the time but could turn so serious in a second when one of his friends was in danger. She felt so stupid not spending enough time with her beautiful speedster. A chocked sob made its way from her throat and she whispered again into the still apartment

"Wally." His name echoed through the apartment in bludhaven. A black haired boy- no man stood at the counter tears in his cerulean eyes. He stared at an old picture of him and Wally, and growled throwing it against the wall listening to the glass shatter and the frame crack before throwing his fist into the wall. He pounded his fist into the dry plaster of the wall cracking it under his fist before falling to the floor sobbing holding his head in his hands. His best friend was dead, gone like his parents like his brother. He felt cursed, all of the people he cares about die. And he shouted his name

"Wally." A name falling flat in the open kitchen, a green skin girl sadly pulling to many batches of cookies out of the oven. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she stared at the cookies surrounding her, she'd cooked enough for three speedsters. And she leaned against the counter shoulders shaking as she cried missing the speedster that had always made her laugh with his cheesy pick-up lines and clumsiness, and how ridiculously oblivious he could be sometimes. She sobbed harder falling to the floor and leaning against the cabinet. And she spoke again

"Wally." The name echoes in the living room as an older couple stares sadly at the picture in their hands. Tears fall quickly down the womans face as she leans into her husband for support, he holds her head close into chest trying to comfort her through his own greif. Their son their only child was dead, gone. Lost to save the world he died a hero but no one would ever know. They stared at the picture of his highschool graduation him in his robes grinning like a maniac holding his diploma triumphantly, and arm around a happy blond girl his mother and father standing proudly behind him. Whispered in such pain into the still air

"Wally." The name falling flat in the midst of the memorial ground. The red head stared at the hologram, it stood prudly next to the others. Fallen heroes true and proud, solom in their protection of their still living friends. He signed looking down at the yellow and red uniform that made him feel like a fraud. He had failed, he came back to save the world and save his grandfather, but he had caused his cousins death. Blue eyes leaked tears as he shook slightly with silent sobs. And no one knew he wasn't wally, that's what killed him, no one _f****ing knew _that his cousin had died a hero, they all thought he was just wally, well the rouges knew they knew he wasn't the laughing teenager they had always fought, but the public they all thought he was the original. And it killed him inside. He muttered his name again into the air

"Wally." The voice barley registered over the sobs filling the room. A red head leaned heavily on her husband tear streaming down her face. The blond, her husband was numb. He sat staring blankly at the picture in his hands a single tear slipping down his face from shining green eyes. He couldn't believe the kid was gone. He felt like a failure Wally was his partner and he failed him, let him die. He knew he should feel awful and heartbroken but he was numb. The kid was never gonna meet his cousins or realize his full potential and marry Artemis. He spoke again still not believing into the sob filled air

"Wally." His name echoed through the gym, accompanied by the sounds of fists hitting the solid mass of the punching bag again and again. The tall black haired teen growled in frustration taking his fury out on the helpless punching bag. His blue eyes held pain and tears; his black hair was plastered to his head in sweat from the hours of anger being released on the equipment. He felt so useless one of his best and oldest friends was gone and there was nothing he did to save him. It hurt; it hurt more than when superman rejected him time and time again. As the last punching back broke open and flew into the wall the dark haired boy who would never grow up fell to his knees the tears finally coming as he sobbed. Thinking of the red haired speedster who helped break him out of the pod and the lab over five years ago he spoke the name out loud once again

"Wally." The name sounded lost in the silent graveyard. A mocha skinned blond man stood stiffly in front of the grave the grave that didn't even hold a body. His face was still as if carved from stone, he had never been the most emotional person, but wally had always managed to make him laugh the hardest he had ever laughed. The red haired speedster was like a clumsy little brother to him and while he was very hard to get to focus he was a good hero, teammate, and friend. he sighed sadly a tear managing to work its way down his cheek, he wanted to cry and scream but he could not he was the leader he had to be calm. It sucked though, because it hurt a lot to lose him and he could not let his emotions show. he hung his head and spoke his name once again to the empty graveyard

"Wally." the name sounded so loud in the white expanse that he stood in. the red head turned from the view of his family mourning his loss to see a looming figure a hand outstretched beckoning him to take it and come with him to the paradise that awaited the hero. The red head looked back over his shoulder to see his friends-no family the blond standing wiping the tears from her eyes and fitting the tiger like mask onto her face before calmly leaping out the window into the still night. The black haired man stood and swept the pieces of the shattered picture off the floor replacing the mask onto his face and leaving his apartment to protect his city. The green skinned red haired girl picked herself up off the floor and wiped away her tears, smiling and offering cookies to the teens that walked into the kitchen drawn by the enticing smell. The older couple standing sad smiles playing on their faces as they replaced his picture and moved to their bedroom to get some well-deserved rest. The Red head pulling the yellow and red cowl over his head and back onto his face blue eyes shining with light before speeding off to fight crime with his grandfather. The blond man standing giving his wife a comforting hug as she stood alongside him, he kissed her forehead lovingly and placing a proud hand on her small baby bump and he pulled the red cowl onto his head covering the green eyes and blond hair before racing out the door. The black haired teenager stood from the cold floor the tears quickly wiped away he lifted the ruined punching bags from the floor cleaning the sand away and leaving the gym as it darkened. The mocha skinned man turned from the grave allowing the tears to fall as he walked to the zeta tubes. The red head watched knowing that his family would be okay and he wouldn't be needed for a long while, smiling he took the dark figures hand and went to the peace he deserved. And finally echoed into the wind for the final time

"Wally."

_He is not dead because heroes never truly die, the live on in our hearts our minds and our memories. Every time they return to our thoughts they live, every time their names fall from our lips they live, and every time we remember their brave acts and happy times they live on within us. Wally, Aya, Tula, Kent, Damian, and all the heroes we lost you will be remembered because we love you and you were-no are heroes. _


	3. Since all of y'all wanted to see Roy

"Wally." A name whispered into the wind. A blond sobbed as she stared out the window of her apartment, it was so lonely and empty without his laughter filling it's every nook and cranny. She held the one thing left that helped ease the pain, their dog. Her tears staining the gray white of his fur as tears streamed from stormy blue eyes. She was going to miss how he always made her laugh, the vibrant red of his hair that only he seemed to possess. She was going to miss most of all his brilliant green eyes, so full of life and joy all the time but could turn so serious in a second when one of his friends was in danger. She felt so stupid not spending enough time with her beautiful speedster. A chocked sob made its way from her throat and she whispered again into the still apartment

"Wally." His name echoed through the apartment in bludhaven. A black haired boy- no man stood at the counter tears in his cerulean eyes. He stared at an old picture of him and Wally, and growled throwing it against the wall listening to the glass shatter and the frame crack before throwing his fist into the wall. He pounded his fist into the dry plaster of the wall cracking it under his fist before falling to the floor sobbing holding his head in his hands. His best friend was dead, gone like his parents like his brother. He felt cursed, all of the people he cares about die. And he shouted his name

"Wally." A name falling flat in the open kitchen, a green skin girl sadly pulling to many batches of cookies out of the oven. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she stared at the cookies surrounding her, she'd cooked enough for three speedsters. And she leaned against the counter shoulders shaking as she cried missing the speedster that had always made her laugh with his cheesy pick-up lines and clumsiness, and how ridiculously oblivious he could be sometimes. She sobbed harder falling to the floor and leaning against the cabinet. And she spoke again

"Wally." The name echoes in the living room as an older couple stares sadly at the picture in their hands. Tears fall quickly down the womans face as she leans into her husband for support, he holds her head close into chest trying to comfort her through his own greif. Their son their only child was dead, gone. Lost to save the world he died a hero but no one would ever know. They stared at the picture of his highschool graduation him in his robes grinning like a maniac holding his diploma triumphantly, and arm around a happy blond girl his mother and father standing proudly behind him. Whispered in such pain into the still air

"Wally." The name falling flat in the midst of the memorial ground. The red head stared at the hologram, it stood prudly next to the others. Fallen heroes true and proud, solom in their protection of their still living friends. He signed looking down at the yellow and red uniform that made him feel like a fraud. He had failed, he came back to save the world and save his grandfather, but he had caused his cousins death. Blue eyes leaked tears as he shook slightly with silent sobs. And no one knew he wasn't wally, that's what killed him, no one _f****ing knew _that his cousin had died a hero, they all thought he was just wally, well the rouges knew they knew he wasn't the laughing teenager they had always fought, but the public they all thought he was the original. And it killed him inside. He muttered his name again into the air

"Wally." The voice barley registered over the sobs filling the room. A red head leaned heavily on her husband tear streaming down her face. The blond, her husband was numb. He sat staring blankly at the picture in his hands a single tear slipping down his face from shining green eyes. He couldn't believe the kid was gone. He felt like a failure Wally was his partner and he failed him, let him die. He knew he should feel awful and heartbroken but he was numb. The kid was never gonna meet his cousins or realize his full potential and marry Artemis. He spoke again still not believing into the sob filled air

"Wally." His name echoed through the gym, accompanied by the sounds of fists hitting the solid mass of the punching bag again and again. The tall black haired teen growled in frustration taking his fury out on the helpless punching bag. His blue eyes held pain and tears; his black hair was plastered to his head in sweat from the hours of anger being released on the equipment. He felt so useless one of his best and oldest friends was gone and there was nothing he did to save him. It hurt; it hurt more than when superman rejected him time and time again. As the last punching back broke open and flew into the wall the dark haired boy who would never grow up fell to his knees the tears finally coming as he sobbed. Thinking of the red haired speedster who helped break him out of the pod and the lab over five years ago he spoke the name out loud once again

"Wally." The name sounded lost in the silent graveyard. Mocha skinned blond man stood stiffly in front of the grave the grave that didn't even hold a body. His face was still as if carved from stone, he had never been the most emotional person, but Wally had always managed to make him laugh the hardest he had ever laughed. The red haired speedster was like a clumsy little brother to him and while he was very hard to get to focus he was a good hero, teammate, and friend. he sighed sadly a tear managing to work its way down his cheek, he wanted to cry and scream but he could not he was the leader he had to be calm. It sucked though, because it hurt a lot to lose him and he could not let his emotions show. He hung his head and spoke his name once again to the empty graveyard

"Wally." The name screamed through the grungy apartment bouncing off the walls reminding him of his failure. The red head knocked back another swig of the drink clutched angrily in his hand, he growled in anger throwing the now empty glass against the wall, he watched it shatter the glass falling into a shining pile at the base of the wall. He started to cry bitterly slamming a fist into the counter of the small kitchen. God he hated himself, the loud happy red head who was like his little brother was dead, gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He, Wally, and Dick were the original three and now the idiotic red head he loved was gone. He was lucky Lian was with her mother, he didn't want his kid to see how stupid and ridiculous he was being. He shouted again into the recess of the apartment

"Wally." the name sounded so loud in the white expanse that he stood in. the red head turned from the view of his family mourning his loss to see a looming figure a hand outstretched beckoning him to take it and come with him to the paradise that awaited the hero. The red head looked back over his shoulder to see his friends-no family the blond standing wiping the tears from her eyes and fitting the tiger like mask onto her face before calmly leaping out the window into the still night. The black haired man stood and swept the pieces of the shattered picture off the floor replacing the mask onto his face and leaving his apartment to protect his city. The green skinned red haired girl picked herself up off the floor and wiped away her tears, smiling and offering cookies to the teens that walked into the kitchen drawn by the enticing smell. The older couple standing sad smiles playing on their faces as they replaced his picture and moved to their bedroom to get some well-deserved rest. The red head pulling the yellow and red cowl over his head and back onto his face blue eyes shining with light before speeding off to fight crime with his grandfather. The blond man standing giving his wife a comforting hug as she stood alongside him, he kissed her forehead lovingly and placing a proud hand on her small baby bump and he pulled the red cowl onto his head covering the green eyes and blond hair before racing out the door. The black haired teenager stood from the cold floor the tears quickly wiped away he lifted the ruined punching bags from the floor cleaning the sand away and leaving the gym as it darkened. The mocha skinned man turned from the grave allowing the tears to fall as he walked to the zeta tubes. The angry red head putting the bottle down and picking up his phone calling up his little red head watched knowing that his family would be okay and he wouldn't be needed for a long while, smiling he took the dark figures hand and went to the peace he deserved. And finally echoed into the wind for the final time

"Wally."

_He is not dead because heroes never truly die, the live on in our hearts our minds and our memories. Every time they return to our thoughts they live, every time their names fall from our lips they live, and every time we remember their brave acts and happy times they live on within us. Wally, Aya, Tula, Kent, Damian, and all the heroes we lost you will be remembered because we love you and you were-no are heroes. _


End file.
